creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Hello. Would you mind explaining the Article Listing to me? LivingParadise (talk) 21:38, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I am not very good with visual tutorials. ^^' How do I put categories on my pasta and add it to Article Listing? LivingParadise (talk) 22:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) .-. Might I ask what about my title made it one that I needed to change? Moria Fox (talk) 22:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I found a photo already! Hey Thizzy, I found a photo for an emote already, it's small enough to be used as an emote I think. Here it is: Is this still a bit big? Or is it enough? ----'''-'[[User:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Adam']] [[User_Talk:Adam_Carl_Castillo|'Carl']] 15:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) 09:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ban if i get banned for my own fucking emotions that i cant control or two hours then i quit, please change the ban to infinite. the rules here suck and ive had enough of this shit 23:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Banned I have noticed I have been banned and I am extremely upset by this. I noticed I have been banned for the following reason: '''Harassing Multiple Users. Didn't stop when asked. '''I was the one that was being harassed by multiple users. They came to me and caused drama. Irishninja0 and Deathgirl12. I have told them to leave me alone and yet they refuse. I know this is not going to do anything seeing as how I was banned forever. I just thought I needed to address this. Jorge Esquivel (talk) 03:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) 3 other? Would you mind telling their names? Jorge Esquivel (talk) 18:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) OK. Sorry I asked. Thanks for trying to help anyways. Hopefully I see you around. Maybe on Skype sooner or later? New Categories My sincere apologies. DrScare (talk) 20:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! BCB9614 (talk) 00:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC)BCB9614 Thank you for all the help. My story is successfully published and my user submission profile has been created. I noticed that the "unfinished" banner has been lifted. Thank you so much! Any feedback is more than welcome! :D Hey Nick can you check my pasta for bad grammar or other bad stuff .It's Called the sight 16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit this ? 16:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC)16:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC)~~ Pardon, but... I couldn't find a rule stating that the Category:Troll Pasta cannot be added to exisitng pastas. Besides, isn't Bikini considered one due to its surrealistic nature and how it ends? Yes, Word of Admin is Word of God, but I still would like to know. TehKubi718CARLEY RAY JEPSUN EEZ EEVUL 19:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I just got a message about you because of a "massive wall of text" I understand that has happened, for no reason apparently. I would just want to let you know that right after this happens, I immediately fix the problem. Pointsgamer Pointsgamer alert http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_2_for_SNES_Beta?action=history Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 11:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) D: Thank you, I'll try to do better next time! Moria Fox (talk) 14:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) block can you unblock me now? thanks [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper''']] 21:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC) can i ask why my page was deleted?01:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC)nolanstorm24 My pasta is not finished. I publish it only so my friends can see it as i continue to work on it. Also, I did not know that pastas autosave, so I thought publishing it would keep it saved.DeathlyX (talk) 01:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit my new pasta please LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Help I've editted a page "Annie Stiches" but when I tried to submit changes it said I was trying to blank the page and I should contact an admin for information. I was trying to get rid of of the massive amount of formatting as well as fixing a few spelling errors and spacing between paragraphs. Lemmy118 (talk) 19:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and yes, this is all right. I just don't get enough time on a computer every day to finish it, but I will still add to it every day.DeathlyX (talk) 00:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) do you have any experiance with game maker 7????? LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Has anyone edited my page? I just tried to edit it, and Visual editing is disabled. It wasn't like this the last time. Is there anything you can tell me about it? Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 19:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant my user page. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 11:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hey! Thanks for explaining that, and fixing my post. I knew something was wrong, but didn't know what to do. Thank×∞! --MixMasterMudkip (talk) 13:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC)MixMasterMudkip thanks had someone simply messaged me and asked me politely to capitalize i would have had no issues doing so but seeing as anyone can go in and edit the content and fix spelling errors i don't see how such a minor problem should merit a big red notice that implies far greater issues. how the situation was approached just felt like my work and me were being attacked simply for deciding to post something i had written no less then an hour ago on your page. moments after it was posted it had a large red banner that in so few words stated "your work isn't good enough" and yet didn't clerify what the problem was so it could be fixed. just listed several problem that i might be. then i am informed that there are several more things that need to be done and if i don't do them in 30 minutes then i will be blocked for a day mean while i only have 3 days to fix the other problems which i still had not been told what they were. and to make matter worse i got the email both about needing to fix a ladel and add it to some category in the next 30 minutes right after i had climbed in bed to try and get some rest since i was up all night. needless to say i was less then thrilled by the whole situation. in any case thank you for removing my content. i may post again some day but not in forseeable future. SpookyPenguin He actually tried to blank mutiple pages Majin112 (talk) 22:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Looks like I had it wrong... It was actually the "Herobrine" user that you took care of Majin112 (talk) 23:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) y u delete hey why did you delete my page. Hi, I begun a page "Mario Kart Wii: The Secret Room". Why did you delete it? SSKM. Banned from Chat Kill1mes banned me from the chat. He said he has some sort of evidence that I am a user called "The Bitter Cold," and that a user will provide this evidence when they log on. Could you look into this for me and see what you can do? Thanks. Hävitetty (talk) 18:54, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Hävitetty Another Question I was reading what you posted on my Talk page.....It said something about me having to add my story to Article Listing....Do I have to do that and tag it as OC and US? Also how do I tag it as OC and US? ~The Disturbed Writer~ 00:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) CAN YOU PUT BACK MY CREEPYPASTAS MAN I WORKED HARD ON THEM Ban I'm so sorry I linked that. I was supposed to link it to Irishninja0 in PM but accidentally did it on public chat. Sorry. I did not mean to. If you wish to keep me banned, I satisfy your decision. Thank you. -- Treecko...devil in disguise! >:) • Talk (talk) 20:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Found Creepypasta Page Breaking Rule Hello, WhyAmIReadingThis. I just wanted to inform you that a creepypasta known as "Maze of Trams" is not finished, yet it has not been updated for 11 days, and the rules say that any unfinished creepypasta not edited in 7 days will be deleted. I am telling you this so that you can delete it. Justme13 (talk) 02:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC)